


A Life Saving Moment

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, F/M, First Aid, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Medical Emergency, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Mission, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil has to use CPR to save Daisy's life - she thanks him quite thoroughly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Unexpected' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon for Tumblr user evenwhenyoudontbelieveiwontbefar.

"Come on, Daisy, breathe," Coulson gasps, pulling his mouth from hers and resuming the chest compressions. After a bit he goes back to trying to breathe more air into her lungs, and as he returns to the chest compressions again, she gasps and splutters, then opens her eyes and gazes up at him, her dear, beloved eyes wide with surprise.

"Were you kissing me?" she asks, her voice husky.

For some reason the question makes him blush. He wasn't kissing her, of course, but he has thought about kissing her, has wanted to kiss her for quite some time, and would be delighted to kiss her in the future.

She chuckles, and his blush deepens. "Phil," she calls, and reaches up to clasp his shoulder. "C'mere."

He leans down again, and her hand curls around the nape of his neck, her fingers stroking across his skin below his hair line, and he shudders with the touch. "Daisy," he whispers, and then her mouth is on his: it's a slow, sweet, very tender kiss, but it excites him because it's Daisy who's kissing him – not a robot version of his oldest friend, not a woman who thought Inhumans were a disease, but Daisy Johnson, Quake – an actual superhero (the greatest one as far as he's concerned – yes, even greater than Captain America, actually).

She breaks the kiss with a soft chuckle, and he opens his eyes (when did he close them?) looking down to see amusement in her eyes. "You're thinking too much," she teases. "Which means I'm doing this wrong."

"No you're not," he says immediately. He can't bear the idea of her thinking she's less than stellar at anything, even kissing.

"Hmm." She shifts, attempting to sit up, and he eases back on his knees, suddenly conscious that they've been kissing in a public place – although no one seems to have noticed. It's not surprising, though – everyone's very intent on aiding the survivors of this latest attempt by Loki to take over the Earth. 

He helps her to her feet and she wraps an arm around his torso, leaning into him. "Are you okay?" he asks anxiously. He hadn't thought to assess what other injuries she might have, not once she stopped breathing.

"Aside from feeling like I went 6 rounds with the Hulk, who was armed with Mjolnir?" He chuckles weakly. "I just need food and rest," she tells him, and he nods, then guides her down the street to the SUV.

"I should – " she starts to say as he helps her into the back of the SUV.

"You should do nothing except concentrate on yourself for the next few hours," he tells her, cutting her off without compunction. "Mack and Elena have got this." 

She frowns and says, "Just because I kissed you, doesn't mean – "

He shakes his head and puts his index against her lips. "Daisy," he says gently. "I mean it. _You stopped breathing._ Just because we kissed a bit, doesn't mean you're fit to remain on the field."

She raises her eyebrows above his finger, then hooks her top lip over the top of his index, and he swallows audibly as she slides her mouth down over his finger, then sucks.

"Oh." He can feel himself hardening, his face flushing with heat and arousal. "Daisy."

He wonders if she's going to make him come just by sucking on his finger until she finally allows it to fall from her mouth, then she winks at him. 

"Take me back to the Zephyr, Phil," she says, her tone very Director-ish.

"Yes ma'am."

She smirks, obviously amused.


End file.
